


A Special Valentine's Day

by Silent_Raven13



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Baddie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda lovey dove, Kinda not, Oneshot, Revenge Sex, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, bad bitches only, they constant to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13
Summary: Every Valentine's Day Dan Phantom comes to visit the Ghost Hunter for some hot sweaty sex. Revenge sex is the best kind of battle. A little cuddle and kisses, you know some Villains be fluff puffs.
Relationships: Valerie Gray/Dan Phantom
Kudos: 6





	A Special Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy! I'm a fan of Dan/Valerie, and this is a perfect Valentine's Day One-shot.

Every year after Dan Phantom came back to their world, Valerie and him made a deal that would bring peace to the people in Amity Park some relief. It was a holidays and everyone just wanted to enjoy their peace with their families. Dan always ruined the holidays, because it was those hateful memories from his past. He hated them for being so disgusting, holidays meaning for family, friends, and peace.

He irks at the mention of Christmas or New Years. It was something he enjoyed of fighting and destroying the world. He broken the rules in the Ghost Zones who loved their Christmas day. One being the ghosts he grew up fighting seeing how their past lives they were Christians, Catholics, Jewish, and so on loving to spend their holidays in peace. No, he will not give them that.

Not until, Valerie came to talk to him. She wanted him to stop causing trouble on these months for the human’s sanity and peace. There were many people that just wanted to be at home and be with their families. Dan refused her deal, because it made him sick at the thought of letting them celebrate Christmas. Then, she fought him for refusing.

Valerie wasn’t the same when her father passed away from the attack Dan created. He survived the attack, but seeing his daughter fighting him had cause so much stress and worry he ended up with a heart attack. He died right then and there in his own home. She was alone, but she didn’t want to let the people in her own base to be scared on the holidays. After ten years of fighting none stop, then peace after Clockwork took him out of their timeline for only a moment. She hoped he was gone for good, but Clockwork was a shadey baster.

Only a year past with peace, and here came Dan started crap. To be honest, she missed fighting him. In that year, everything was loneliness. She didn’t start a family nor stay in touch with her friends. They all were busy trying to get civilization working. But when Dan came everyone was in disarray by the chaos he would in flick again.

Valerie saw how people were tired of fighting, tired of hiding, and wanted everything to be normal again. Even, Dan looked bored. Their fights weren’t the same. Sometimes it was mere cat and mouse. She saw that the holidays was the best opportunity to bring this idea she had in mind.

So here she was after five years of this, she didn’t regret her decision. The female stood in front of the mirror seeing how she was turning twenty seven on Valentines’ Day, her birthday and with her own red fishnet tube dress wearing a red lingerie laced bra and g-string with a garter belt and red fingerless fishnet gloves. Red was a good color on her. She had music playing in the back ground seeing out the city of Amity Park was lively on Valentines’ Day. The barrier wasn’t on, because there was no threat. No threat from October to February.

She was smoking a blunt and having champagne on the side waiting for her company to come. Her hair up in a messy curly poof wearing red lipstick and natural makeup to match the whole outfit. Inhaling her blunt tasting the sweet flavor giving her a relaxing feeling, “Mmm,” She put her lights on bright just see her room. It was decorative with the color schemes of red, orange, and yellow. The wall painted orange with yellow stripes, while her princess bed was in red and pink. The carpet washed out pink. There was a bit of Valentine’s Day decoration on the walls for own amusement. The place she lived was in the Fenton home, but rebuild and renewed to her own liking. She had the second floor all rebuild with a kitchen and living room, while the first floor is only for Ghost technology.

She exhale the smoke in her mouth seeing how she looked cute in her outfit. It wasn’t long after her fought with Dan, when he decided to take the deal unless he had his own needs first.

Every year, Valerie and Dan would fuck whenever they want and Dan wouldn’t touch or cause chaos during the holidays. He had meant every word of it for the last five years. They would fuck whenever they mention the code word. It was something other than fighting all the time. Especially when they get so sexually frustrated by one another, or the fights get so intense that they rather have anger sex.

This time Dan asked her if she wants to spend Valentine’s Day with him. She didn’t mind it. After so long of hating him, she somehow grow out of not being that disgusted by his presents. The two had an understand of want they want and needed. She needed comfort, sex, and peace. Dan needed sex, her presences, and attention. The two clashes so much to the point it works for them.

They can be the worst foes, but the most inflatable flirts. Her green eyes stared at the red lingerie bra seeing how it show her brown nipples, “Is this too much?” She thoughted. After all, her and Dan weren’t lovers in that way. Just something for her to keep from being alone and someone to fill that hole of purpose.

“I see you are ready for me?” She smirks hearing that voices turning over to her open balcony windows the familiar ghost floating inside her room.

Dan Phantom’s eyes gleam with lust seeing the outfit. The color red did suit his arch nemesis and it was all for him. She stood with her hands on her hips, her fingers holding the blunt, “You like?” She asked surprised to find him holding flowers and chocolates for her. “Are those for me?”

Dan spoke, “No, it’s for the neighbor next door.” He saw her crossed her arms, “I kid. Yes, these are for you.”

“Well, I thank you for it.” She took the red roses and box of chocolates, “What made you get these for me?”

“Isn’t this what you humans do? Show some sort of affection,” He said seeing her sniffing the flowers, “I stole the flowers and chocolates.”

“I kinda figured.” She hummed letting her nose smell the roses, “They smell beautiful tho.” She put them aside.

Dan took her hand giving a few kisses, “I like this perfume your wearing.” His eyes on her plump red lips as he felt her warm hand.

Valerie merely let out a small smile, “Good. It’s an expensive brand.” She stated as she went to the side to pull out a box, “Here, I got you something. As a thank you for agreeing to this deal and….” She rock her head from left to right trying to admit, “for being here with me.”

Dan took the box opening it. It was a cologne and a small amulet for his cape. “I thought you needed a new one, since our last fight… I kinda fucked it up.” She shrugs.

“Hmph, I do like the Onyx gem.” He puts it on his cape, “No tricks?”

“Come on, Dan. I haven’t done anything dirty with this truce.” She rolled her eyes still seeing how he gets skeptical. It wasn’t easy to trust your foes, especially when it comes into having sex. “Its been five years.”

“Yes, time has been going fast.” He admits seeing the amulet chuff for his cape fit nicely into his new outfit. “And your not tired of this?”

“No. Are you?” She asked.

His eyes on her waists and thigh seeing the tight red fishnet tube dress squeezing her curves, “Never.” He growls lowly in the back of his throat. His hand finally placed on her hips pulling her close so she can feel his thick bulge underneath his tight pants.

“Someone is hard?” She grins using her free hand to rub his hard cock feeling the form underneath the thing material. Her other hand smoke her blunt taking in.

“Give it here.” His mouth opens when she exhale so he can take it in. Then, he let the smoke out of his mouth letting his tongue out as he gave her a sloppy kiss.

Valerie moans feeling his tongue licking the roof of her mouth. His hands grasping her bottom giving massages at her butt cheeks. “Mmm, c’mere Dan.” She purrs kissing him back.

The male picks her up as he pulled away to see her, “Spit in my mouth.” She did so. He groans at this. “Dirty whore.”

“Talk to me dirty.” She moans as he takes her blunt and champagne to drink. She lays on the bed ready for him.

“You're a dirty nasty slut.” He purrs as he chug the champagne bottle and inhale most of the blunt into him. He doesn’t get drunk or high enough, but a little will do for he has other business in mind. He took off his cape, then his suit feeling the female’s hands helping him. She pulled out his hard cock having her eyes in gleam and prideful to make him hard by her outfit.

“Ohh someone is happy.” She purs stroking his member, “God, he’s so big.” Licking her lips already tempted to suck him off.

Dan pulled away trying to removing his boots and pants, “Hmph, not so fast. I want a lap dance.”

“Pfft, you’re kidding right?”

“A little ass shake is what this daddy wants.” He grins widely seeing her outfit, “I’ll watch from here and you just give a little twerk.”

“Fine!” She rolled her eyes before getting on all her fours. Her big round ass shake up and down to the rhythm of the music that was playing. The way her butt checks jiggly and bounced so quickly to the song; then she would pull her dress to tighten a bit more so her skin pops out of the fishnets as she shakes her ass.

Dan watches in amusement seeing her slapping her own right cheek to show the firm soft jiggly of it. He licks his lips when she bends all the way over to show her full rear, letting her asshole show with the red g-sting. “Mmm, what a lovely sight.” He lick his thumb to pressed and rub her asshole.

“Ahh,” she moans softly feeling his cold hands on her ass. “You like that?” She grab her ass cheek to make it jiggly by shaking it.

“Yes,” He purrs as his finger teased the g-string by pulling it up. It would rub against her pussy, and he would love the sight of it. “Love it when she’s not shaved.” He purrs looking at her hair private area. It was a bit of hair grown that gave a little fuzzy, but Dan is the kind of ghosts that like whatever he sees. He wants hair there; he’ll get it.

His finger poke her vagina just to feel how wet she was. “Oh,” She flinched by the sudden coldness then male was pulling away to taste her.

“Mmm, so good.” He groans having his cock already dripped with precum. “I’ma fuck you so hard.”

“Then do it.” She moans seeing him ready for her.

He flipped her over just so he can eat her pussy out first, before he could start the female stops him. “Wait, I almost forgot.” She went into her draw pulling out a few sex toys and materials for them. They had certain fetish and kinks they like to do when it's a special day for sex.

Valerie was into handcuffs, and rope being tied down to the bed while being fucked was her favorite thing. She had flavor lube out just in case Dan wants to play with her asshole, sometimes the cheeky baster like fondling there.

Not to mention, Dan’s favorite sex materials was a doggie collar with a cock ring. He loves a good dominant Mistress from time to time. They had made a plan to have a very good kinky fuck today. One being Valerie had a ghost gun out for revenge sex.

They like to reenact their past fights where they curse, hold dangerous weapons and hit each other. Only slaps, chokes, and biting was allowed to this. Dan had a big fetish for ass sitting while Valerie loves being choked.

Dan’s red eyes saw the large vibrator for Valerie as she enjoys being tied up while he uses the vibrator on her. He grins widely having his power complex coming out. To be this dominated over her gave him great glee.

Valerie as well love dominating him from time to time. She’s gonna make sure he’s gonna get it good. She holds the red puff handcuffs, “I want you to fuck me while I’m handed cuffs.”

“You want your legs tied up, too?” As he grins widely seeing her nodding, “That’s sexy.” As he stroke his cock, “Then I want you to put this collar on with the leash while you ride me while aiming that gun at me.”

“Deal.” She likes the idea of that. She saw Dan kissing her legs and feet licking between her toes as he stare at her.

“Also, I want the dress and gloves on for the entire time.” He added having his hand on her thigh to feel her. “Red is such a sexy color on you.”

“Always.” She smirks widely seeing him lifting her tube dress up as he remove her garter belt, and g-string.

“Fuck, your pussy smells so good.” He loves her scent as his mouth met her clit. He carves for her when he’s not around causing trouble somewhere else. The female moans pulling on her dark purple sheets feeling his tongue flickering her genital back and forth as he sucks on it. The sound of slurping made her moan a bit louder.

“Fuck yes!” She groans arching her back feeling the ghost’s hands caressing her hips. One of his hands underneath her dress trying to grab her breasts. The male pulled away using his arms to pull her closer to him.

“I hate it complicated bras.” He mutters trying to remove it.

Valerie laughs moving his hands away, “Don’t break it. It’s expensive.” He growls in response seeing her unhook her bra from the front where the tiny red bow placed above it.

“What the hell?” He grunts, “Since when they have it in the front?”

“Forever!” She removes it with a steady ease carefully going under her dress to remove the bra straps, “This one cost me $50.”

“Why didn’t you buy the cheap ones? The ones I can rip so easily.” He wanted to just remove her damn bra.

Valerie merely rolled her eyes, “Its lingerie and cute. I like.” Her breasts droop down low without the pushup bra revealing the large round mounds.

“and I like these.” Dan took her left breasts letting his thumb flicker her already hard dark brown nipples.

The female toss her bra aside letting the male ghost take over. His mouth suckled on her breasts having them groped. His teeth gentle nibble on the nipples hearing her moan. His hand moves in a certain motion to feel the soft fullness of her bosoms. They were nicely warm to the touch. The red fishnet material would give a soft burn when it moves alongside her tits. The evil phantom would try to squeeze her tits seeing how the fishnets pressed on certain parts of her skin. “Mmm, love this.” His tongue licks her nipples continued to suck on them.

“Huh uh,” she moans trying to maintain herself. Dan was a good fuck, and she wants to save all her energy as they go farther. “Are you gonna suckling on them or you gonna fuck me?” She asked feeling her pussy wet for him.

A pop sound came out of his mouth pulling away from the breast, “Perhaps.” He merely grins at her having his red eyes glow.

“The fuck you mean?” She asked confused at his answer.

“Exactly.” His cock still had a hard on seeing his lovely woman lying on the bed. He stroke his cock a few times before he spits on it for lube, “Mmm,” She had one hand over her hair and the other rubbing her clit seeing her old high school crush. His cock lay on top of her pussy just to tease and show off how hard he got. “So hard.” She stated.

“You know, you love it.” The tip of his thick dick rubs against her wet folds. He grunts feeling the need to use lube.

“Lots of it.” She said seeing him putting a bit on his palm. His eyes rolled before adding a good amount to satisfied his little nymph. “Good.” She watches his cock covered in lube slowly entering in her. Her moan came out of her mouth feeling his cock in her. “Ohhhh,” She began to pull her bedsheets.

Dan smirks going in a slow back and forth pattern just to start spicing things up. His hips rocks in a slow movement causing Valerie to pace her breathing taking in of it all. “Ahh,” She sighs loving the way his member hit her g-spot. The way his hand grasp on her thick thighs while the other uses his thumb to rub her clit in a circular motion. His fingers would bend to allow the joint knuckle to rub between her two wet lips.

Her breasts bounced every time his hips meet her’s. The sound of his balls slapping against her skin was one of the main sounds ringing in their ears, besides the low music in the background. “Mmm,” He groans watching her tits bounced.

The female kept arching her back wanting to go faster, but he kept refusing her. She groans, “Fuck me harder.”

“Nuh uh.” He teased going slower than before.

Her green eyes moves to the side noticing the ghost gun, and collar. “So, he wants to play that way, huh?” She thought to herself. Her hand grab the weapon quickly aiming at his neck, “You wanna play games, huh?” She hissed lowly taking over.

Dan’s pale lips twisted into a self-satisfied crooked grin feeling the cold piece of metal on his neck. His cock throbs in excitement. Valerie could feel his cock pulse in her, slowly pulling out, she took the collar to tie around her enemies’ neck having to put the leash on. She tug the black leash making sure it was good and function. As she laid on her back holding one hand with the lease and the other with the gun, “Move fucker.” She commanded.

The evil ghost became very turned on by this. His cock shoved into her without warning as he began to thrust slowly. Her hand pulled on the leash making him grunts at the collar yank his neck. “Ugh, easy now.” He grunts.

“Shut the fuck up, and fuck me, piece of shit.” She spits on his face seeing his eyes glow with lust. Her spit drips on the corner of his mouth giving a lick to taste.

He obeys as his hand grabs her thighs firm letting his fingers dig and thrusts into her. The powerful movements made Valerie moans in delight tossing her head back. This is what she wanted. The gun stilled aimed at the male’s chest. “Harder…” She pulls the leash wishing she taken out the belt to tighten it on his neck when he doesn’t obey. Oh well, she will have to make due.

“Fuck!” She moans feeling his cock hitting her in that g-spot. Both of their body heat rising almost feeling their climax. It was far from over. The female puts her gun aside having to straddle herself on to him, “Pick me up.” He did as he was told.

Her lips crashes against him allow to bite his bottom lip hard. Dan let out a low throaty sound loving the mistreating. He purrs she slowly tighten his collar, “I didn’t tell you to slow down, fucker.” She hissed having her hand gripping on his jaw to make him meet her stare.

“Spit in my mouth.” He groans still having shoving his dick in and out.

“Heh, only if you suck my tits again.” She commanded puffing her chest out for him to suck on them.

The male did as what he was told to. “Mmm,” he groans feeling mouthful of her right tit giving a small bite to make her yelp. Her hands rest on his head only to feel his cold flames. A skill he was able to learn from practicing his temperature of his body. He loves the way his precious foe would stroke his head at times. It could be during sex or afterwards when they stay silently in bed.

In secret, he likes to cuddle against her to hear her heart beat. Something about the sound make him feel at ease, while his heart didn’t exist. Her soft hands would gently fondle through his flames. He pretends to not like it, and would forcedly make her pull away due to his pride. In the end, it was their own secret, since she figured it out that he wants her touches. His mind went back to the main event seeing the female satisfied with his task.

He pulled away to receive a rough sloppy kiss, then she would spits in his mouth. Her lipstick all smug and over his mouth. “Good boy. That’s a little reward.” She said in a seductive tone. “Now, on you back so I can fuck you.” He did what he was told to do.

Lying on his back he saw the female adjusting herself, he watched her straddle on top of him. His dick quickly went in her allowing a bit of precum drip from her pussy. Her hand tug on the leash seeing him grunts in response. “Good boy.” She grins began to ride him.

Her ass bounced up and down making loud slapping noises as she moves into a rhythm. The male groans grabbing a fistful of ass giving hard slaps. “Shit,” He gasps feeling the collar tight on his neck as she kept yanking it. “Easy now.”

“Fuck you.” She growls rocking herself back and forth. Her body covered in sweat glistening certain parts of her body while the fishnet sticks to her. Those large round bosoms jiggles at her fast movements. Letting out a low groan, his other hand caress her right boob. His hair flickers back every time he move his head. His cock ache for release as he was reaching his climax. The female warned giving a small glare, “Don’t you dare cum.” She moans moving faster to reach her own climax. Her free hand dig into Dan’s chest giving sharp scratches.

He hissed in response at her sudden action, soon his hand was on her neck giving her a good choke. “Ahh!” She gasps feeling his firm hand grasping her small thick as she continues to ride him. Her body moved like a wave trying to let his cock hit deeper into her g-spot.

It was then Dan had met her movements as he move his hips up. “Ohhh…. Fuck…” She shudders with delight as she gasps for air. The male released his hand from her throat so his hands can grab her bouncing ass cheeks and pound into her.

“Such a dirty slut.” He mutters lowly enjoying the sight of his little foe. She quivers a bit feeling her climax close.

“Ohhh, slow down.” Her lips shook feeling her orgasm coming, but Dan always likes to go beyond that.

He didn’t listen to her, “A little pay back for scratching my chest.” He jokes as he face her. Sitting up straight to have the perfect view of her face, he could seeing her eyes full with tears and mouth half open to let out a moan.

“AHhhh! Ohh ugh!” She cries out as her eyes didn’t leave her foe’s. His lips crashing into her mouth as they felt their own climax. Her peak has been reached and she felt Dan cumming inside of her. The warm semen slid out when he took his cock out. “Oh Dan! Fuck.” She breaths heavily feeling her heart racing.

The male ghosts was sweating feeling relief from his own climax. The sweet taste of his foe’s kisses made it all too better. His cock settled for a moment, while Valerie had to lay for a bit to get herself together.

Her legs were shaking a bit from her intense orgasm, and her pussy felt so sensitive that she felt it was it for her. Knowing how Dan is, he always likes to fondle her afterwards. “Spread your legs.” He said wanting to suck her off.

“No! I’m still cumming, you jerk.” She saw him with his collar on and tug the leash, “You are fucking incredible.”

“I try.” His smile widen from ear to ear. When she lied back down, the Phantom enemy decided to remove his collar. He could feel the marks of the leather and metal material from the collar. Licking his lips he could taste the sweet red lipstick and feel her kiss marks on his neck. He hopes it doesn’t stain. Then the sound of slurping and his cock being enter into something wet and warm, his mind snap back to reality seeing the female sucking on his cock.

Her green teal eyes tear away from his hard cock to meet his eyes. His white eyebrow arched at her hands firmly grabbing his cock, and her mouth still on his cock. She batten her eyes before pulling his cock away from his mouth saying, “Yes?”

“That’s so fucking hot,” He thought seeing her green eyes looking so glossy than normal. The way she stares at him as she went back to sucking his dick made her look like a cute little minx. She gulps on his cock letting some of her spit drool down giving loud wet slurping sounds. Dan let’s out a groan, “Ahh, Val.” His hands petting her soft long beautiful brown curls.

Ten years of fighting against her always wanted to touch her long hair. When she cuts it short, because he had the chance to yank her long hair. It pissed him off to see her with such short hair, he yearns for her lovely curls. Now, here he was five years of being her fuck buddy, touching her long hair while she sucks on his cock. A chuckle left out of his mouth, “What’s so funny?” She pulls away seeing him looking a bit mischievous.

“Nothing.” He merely said, “Go back to sucking my fat dick.” Having his hand on her neck to make her continue sucking him off. Valerie didn’t mind since he was thinking something stupid or laughing at the Valentine’s Day music in the background. He never likes those things, but he’s willing to listen for her. It set the mood.

The Phantom didn’t care for the music unless it had a special performance for him to see. By that meaning, is seeing Valerie giving him a lap dance, or strip tease. He bites his bottom lip feeling her tongue lucking the tip of his cock moving in a circular motion than flaps her tongue back and forth. Her hands with those fingerless fishnet gloves stroking him felt so good. The friction of her hands and fishnets made his cock precum a bit while she slurps his cum then, “Phew,” she spits on his cock, then rubs his cock with it like lube.

“Spit it again.” He moans loving the sight. She did it again until she takes his whole cock in her mouth choking on it. He wonders if their younger selves would be able to handle this sight. Young sweet teenager Valerie, the red huntress vowing to kill him no matter at what cost. His grin turned widely at the thought of bringing his foe’s younger self from the past just to watch them now. To see her future self sucking his cock and letting him fuck her in her sweet hole. The horrors she must feel watching her older self fucking him, the arch nemesis of her life.

His tongue lick his bruised lips thinking about his stupid younger self; being very grim and gloomy trying to be this being with no interest in sexual urges. He wonders how his younger self would react, probably a massive pervert watching Valerie in all her glory. Her round big tits and large ass with that amazing pussy of her’s would probably have his young self wanting to be a part of this. Valerie sucking his cock like it was candy, her hand started to grip a bit harder to giving him another groan. His hand moves to her soft left tits feeling her hard nipples gliding through his palm.

Valerie let out a moan feeling his hand on her. The way he would gently massages her left breasts while she sucks on his dick. His delicious dick. She had a few men in her life that she knowns what a good dick taste and what a bad dick taste. Dan’s cock was good for her in the aspect of the size, the taste of cum, and how well he uses it. Her past lovers were never satisfying to her. Orgasms were hard for her, not until Dan offer to sleep with her. Sex is addicting for many people. It never accord to her that she would be those kinds of people.

After, fucking her foe from certain times, it a thing she craves, especially if it’s Dan. Never would she say that out loud. These were her own secret thoughts that she will keep to herself. The things of her admitting she need her enemies existence was an eye opening and she couldn’t do it. Not when they fight to kill. No, this had to be lock deep in her. The only thing she will admit to him is that he knows how to make a girl cum.

His hand moved to her neck feeling the soft gentle touch cause her to suck him faster. Feeling his hand slowly making her suck deeper causes her to be wet. Her pussy started to self-lubricate by his dominance. She loves it when he takes charge. Something about a dominant Dan making her do these submission act just turns her on. Green eyes dare him to be rough with her.

His eyebrow raised giving a slight nod as it was his turn to becoming the alpha. She felt his hand pushing her down harder making her gag and choke on his dick. Dan’s member went deep in her throat seeing how she made loud lucid gagging and moaning sounds. Her green eyes began to tear up at the force and her mouth covering in cum and salvia leaving her to bob her head faster so she can breathe. Kiss marks that were left from her slowly dick sucking were fainting by the speed of her head bobbing up and down. Dan groans and moans to her name then hissed feeling her teeth would gently scrape his cock. “Fuckin slut.” He moans giving a light smack on her face seeing her moaning at this.

Dirty talk was her favorite thing. She enjoys his nasty vulgar words, the treatment it gives her pussy a bit sensation. Her ass up as she wiggles trying to find waves to please her throbbing clit and wet hole. The cold air helped a little, it gave her more excitement by the way it was being ignored. Dan’s voice rings, “Whore. Dirty fuckin whore.” He would say having to hold her head while he thrust into her mouth.

“GAHhhhh,” Valerie’s eyes rolled up, mouth opens wides, glistening sweat on her face with makeup smearing around her eyes. Oh, it was such a sight he could feel his climax. “AHhh, gahg. Gogh! Muagh!” She would make more noises feeling his cock moving up and down her throat hitting every part of her mouth.

It felt throbbing ready to burst. The warm organ in her mouth block her airways making it very hard to breathe. It was delightful. The treatment of her deep throating felt so good. She is a fucking slut to him. “Fuckin slut.” He said again seeing her nose leaking a bit of her gunk. “Take this dick, you bitch. You dirty nasty bitch.”

“AHHH!” She moans hearing his groan. She felt her pussy cumming down her legs. Oh to be this horny and turned on felt so right to her. His hand gave a slap to her cheek seeing her wincing and taking the hit.

“Fuhhhck!” He growls feeling his climax. He pushes her head all the way down to his cock and he cums right in her mouth.

“UHH!” She moans being pinned down with no air. Her hands on the bedsheets pulling it down. Dan’s body shakes a bit as he felt all his cum out in her mouth. He wanted her to drink it all. He holds her head for a few more seconds before letting her go. The female huntress pulls away with a loud gasp and coughs.

Spit, cum, and sweat all drips down from her lips to her breasts. Her body cover in sweat, as tears came down her cheek staring at him with shock. This was the first time he did that. Her hands place on her stomach trying to maintain her normal breathing pattern again. The salvia with cum dangles on her chin, “Minx.” Dan finally staring at her messy face like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His index finger caught the dangling mix liquid on her chin and held it in front of her lips, with his voice stern and low, “Lick it.”

She did so without any hesitation, “Mmm.” Her hands went on her tits trying to grope herself as she licks and sucks Dan’s fingers.

“Good girl.” He purrs his cock lay on his right thigh still having cum dripping out. “I’ma make you my cumslut.”

“Mmm, yes.” She purrs being submissive now.

Dan sat up to roughly kiss her messy mouth. He didn’t care about his cum. This was something to good to pass off. He wanted to kiss and hold her.

Sloppy went tongues lick and fought one another giving them bites on their lips. “Mmm,” She moans licking his lip as she pulls away trying to be dirty. Dan would once against give her a messy kiss.

He purrs deep in his throat seeing her hand taking his so he can rub her clit. “Do I taste good?” She asked sexually watching him lick his fingers to taste her juices.

“Mmm, always.” His voice lowly sending her chills down her spine. His hand wrapped her neck, “Dirty whore.” He gave her a little choke hearing her let out a squeal and light smacks her breasts. “Such a fuckin’ nasty bitch.”

“Haa, ahh,” She sighs feeling his hands around her neck.

“You want to suck my cock again, don’t you? You dirty bitch.” His voice sounding menacing and ghostly demonic, “Choking on my big dick, huh?”

“Ahhh,” She moans feeling his hand getting tighter on her neck. Her hands holding his arm for support and to push him to choke her hard, “Huh uh.” She finally nodded suddenly feeling his hand forcing her to suck his member.

Her mouth wide open as she began to deep throat. Her mouth making loud moaning sounds and the sound of Dan’s cock sliding in and out in her throat made gushing and slaps sounds through their ears. “Gahh!” Valerie pulls away trying to breathe and he did it again and again forcing his cock down her throat.

Her face had more sweat and spit. Her eyes was covered in her ruin eyeshadow and tears. Her lipstick smudges over her lips as she gags and drools over Dan’s large cock. He came again with a low groan seeing her pulling away to gasps for air. Her breathing increases having her mouth drools with her spit, “You like that, didn’t you.” He said seeing her tits all wet, letting his hand rub her breasts.

She nodded trying to control her breathing. Phantom bites his bottom lip sexually seeing her such a dirty mess. “Now, let’s get to the fun.” His hand grabs her wrist making her lay on his spot. Valerie lie on her back on the bedframe seeing the ghost male looming over her his hands holding the red fluff puff handcuffs seeing she was gonna get her fun.

Dan carefully made sure that her arm was out in a comfortable position as he handcuffs her wrists on the poles above the bedframe. Her hands dangle as she let him shake her arm, “Comfortable?”

“Yes.” She said.

Then, he grab his favorite rope that had some grip making burns when she moves too much. He took one of her thick legs bending it up to her head seeing the flexibility she has, “Down or up?” He asked giving small kisses on her calfs then biting it.

“Up!” Her emerald eyes glow with lust been wanting her legs to be tied up above her head where her hands were. Seeing how Dan was able to tie her legs up and wide to see her beautiful hole out in the open was such a sexy view.

His ruby red eyes glow at her pussy all wet and ready for him. “Mmm,” his hand rubs her hole seeing her eyes rolled back and head lift back, “what a sexy sight…”

“Ahh yess,” She moans feeling the sudden touch satisfying her needs. Finally her pussy got the attention it deserves! Her dress and gloves were still on having a bit wear and tear on certain areas, but it was still on her.

Dan slap her clit with his palm making her jumps at the pain. “Yeep!” She yelps out giving her self a shake feeling the pain. It soon turned into pleasure. “Ohhh yeah, feels so good.” She moans, “Suck this wet fucking pussy.”

He let out a low ghostly laughter as his hand grab her lube to squirt it on her pussy, “Saw this was strawberry flavor with kiwis. Been awhile we had flavored lube.” He said seeing her pussy twitched at the sudden coldness of the lube.

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” She said, “Something a little special for the occasion.” Seeing him tasting the lube from his index finger that swipe from the tube. He nodded at the taste seeing it wasn’t too sweet like the other brands she would buy.

“I like this one.” He admits having his hand stroking her pussy with the lube on it. Valerie inhales taking in the new wave of sensation.

“Yeah, it’s good.” She sighs having her hands making into a fists trying to take in the pleasure. Her legs wiggles a bit feeling the tension of her wanting to be fucked.

“Stop moving.” Dan slap her clit seeing her trying to maintain herself. “Sluts like yourself must obey.”

“Yes,” She moans trying to not move. The male ghost’s thumb press down on her clit moving it in a circular motion. The female’s hole gush a bit of her juices out.

“Don’t cum.” He command having more a darkness in his voice. His mouth soon sucks on her genital letting his sharp nose buries on her clit. His mouth moves up and down making sure his tongue licks every part of her.

“Ohhh, right there. Let that pussy.” She moans, “Fuckin shit!” Her mouth drools feeling his amazing tongue licking underneath her folds just below her clit. One of her favorite parts of being lick there. His teeth would gently nibbling on her clit giving it a pull then making out with it. Her body temperature started to rise at the sudden burning in her lower part of her stomach. It felt like waves crashing in her.

Then, his two fingers enter in her giving a slow stroke to prepare his cock. Her legs would wiggling a bit making him laugh in amusement. “I really like seeing you like this. All tied up and ready for me.” He groans along with her moaning. His fingers were replace with his thick cock. Slowly entering her with ease giving four powerful thrusts hearing her moan out loud.

“Wh-why you stop?” She groans at his slow pace just to tease her. His wonderful cock escape from her. “Awwwe, put it back in.”

His hand rubs her stomach seeing her into the touches, “We can’t have you cumming like this, besides…” his free hand took the tube of lube squeezed on his cock to rub it everywhere, “I want to fuck this big ass.”

His cock rubs against her rim of her asshole letting her cheeks rub his cock. “Oh fuck!” She felt her tight asshole being stretched by his thick cock. In the beginning she wasn’t into it, but she grew to like it when Dan was able to hit her g-spot from there. “Ohhh,” she shudders having her voice shakes at his cock hitting her g-spot.

“Ahh, fuck. So tight.” He sighs feeling his own sweat dripping from his side of his face. His cock ache from the tight walls, “you like that?”

“Ya-ah-hhss,” taking a while for her to say anything because of her own pleasure taking over her. Her breathing started to becoming faster and harder to control. His cock slowly hit her in that amazing spot making her toes wiggles out of control. Her hands shakes and stretched her fingers out turning into a fist to control herself not to move so much. Dan likes to be a douchebag being slow and taking his time into fucking her. No, she wants to be fucked so good with speed and rough treatment, it makes her drool at that thought.

Dan saw her into her lustful haze, “Looks like it’s time to ruin her.” His grin darken having to pinch her click with his free hand and the other grabbing her thick meaty thighs. Ruby eyes glanced spotting the vibrator and box with a light blue green dildo. His tongue licks thinking very dirty, “Time to use our favorite weapon.” Seeing the dildo was a replicated as his cock, thick, with veins and the skin silicon texture helps make it a bit real. Though it was nothing compare to his own cock; being a bit darker than his actually ghost skin color, with white fire hairs and it’s always satisfied his little minx.

Of course, Valerie uses her dildo only when she’s really turned on and tends to use the vibrator for help. It gets the job done for her when Dan wasn’t around to fuck her like the way she wanted to. Dan took the dildo letting her look at it, “You really want this fake shit in you, you dirty bitch?”

Valerie eyed on the dildo wondering what were his own perverted thoughts. She saw him using the dildo to rub her clit and letting it be between her wet folds. The male let the sex toy enter her vagina making her moan in surprised. He pushes the object deep in her making sure it hit her g-pot, then turn on it’s own vibrator.

“Oh fuuuhk!” She groans out loud feeling more pleasure from her other hole. Two holes being abused by the male ghost, “Oh god. Oh Dan! Fuck me, Dan!” She said having her legs shakes and lips quivering into a whimper.

“Not done yet.” He took the other vibrator tool turning it on and pressing on her clit. Her voice turns into a loud girlish shriek and squeal at the sudden new feeling. Dan laughs evilly loving the way her body shakes from her sudden wave of ecstasy. His hips began to rock back and forth into her asshole while his right hand move the dildo in pussy deeper to touch her g-spot. The other hand holding the vibrator pressing hard on her vibrator.

Valerie’s eyes roll all the way back feeling herself cumming from her climax. Her body shook and quiver at the all of the pleasure coming right at her. “DANN!” She screams as he kept going. Her pussy came hard as she squirts and piss over her dildo. The male pounds into her reaching his climax seeing her still wiggling and shaking at his response. So sensitive to the touch that he ruined her orgasm by fucking her for another wave of orgasms that was all too much for her. Had he been extremely rough on her? Yes, he has, but they both were into it.

The red huntress was loving every bit of this. Her holes being taking care of and her clit being foced giving her the ultimate orgasm she been wanting this day. “OHH! DAN! Harder.” Her mouth drools, her tits bounced, her arms and leg ache from being tied up so high.

“Fuck, this tight ass.” He groans feeling his own cock being swelled and aching for the tightness. His stomach burns for desire to cum into her hard. Their new wave of climax were at it’s reach, and Dan was the first to cum deep into her. His hand shove deeper into her vagina stroking the g-spot that made her cum so hard her cum burst out when her toy came out of her. Her clit swelled by the vibrator abuse and twitched at the sensitive feeling. Dan pulls away seeing her asshole dripped in his cum and watching her whole body reacting to her climax. She shook, quiver and twitched by her climax moaning out loud to the point she was crying.

“Ahh! Aha! Oh fuck!” She shook wanting to move to the side. Dan breaths heavily watching her still in her orgasm. He removed the cuffs and rope. Seeing the rope marks around her ankle were red. Her wrists bruised from the cuffs, and she had her had covering her pussy trying to stop coming, “Fucck! My pussy is broken.” She moans having the free range to move to the side, but Dan caught her.

He felt her body still shaking and her mouth on his shoulder giving him a hard bite. “This is what you get.” She moans feeling her foe’s hand touching her pussy as she cum in his hand. “Fuuck Dan. That was so much.”

“I know, and it’s so fucking sexy. Look at you. Cumming for me and me alone.” His ego increased by a ton feeling her pussy juice drips on his hand, “So dirty yet so classy.”

“Pfft, fuck you.” She snorted loving the way he holds her with his big arms. After a few minutes she calmed down. The two were too exhausted and lie in bed side by side.

Dan’s nose in Valerie’s curly messy hair still smelling the shampoo, “Mmm, I can admit I enjoy Valentine’s Day.” He said, “Thank you.”

“Mmm, me too.” She lift her head up to give him a gentle kiss. “Next time, I’m so gonna make you suffer.”

“I would like that.” He smirks widely having his arm around her body pulling into her while she sleeps. The two stayed like this for the rest of the night. It was something they would share joy and misery for one another.


End file.
